An adhesive tape has often been used in order to sack, pack or bind various kinds of goods. As examples, an adhesive tape is applied to the puckered opening of a bag into which goods are put, and the adhesive faces on the ends of the tape are then closed against each other, as shown in FIG. 1, or such an adhesive tape is simply spirally wound around the opening of a bag, as shown in FIG. 2.
In such conventional manners, however, it is often difficult to peel the adhesive face of the adhesive tape from a bag, without breaking the bag, because the adhesive face is secured thereto.
Also, previously, a binding method using adhesive tape has been adopted, in which an adhesive tape piece is provided with an end part made as a non-adhesive face, by folding back the end part, so that the adhesive face is left as an inner side and is wound around, thereby to facilitate unpacking and repacking (Published unexamined parent application (Kokai Tokkyo Koho), No. 98897/1979). This binding method is very useful for consumers, but it requires an operation of folding back the adhesive end part of a binding tape piece when binding. Disadvantageously, it is difficult to effect binding by a simple mechanism and it is not always easy to mechanize this method.